1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for positioning a workpiece relative to the needle of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated machinery requires the accurate positioning of a workpiece, relative to the operative machine, for movement according to predetermined operational programs. In a computer-controlled sewing machine, the workpiece must be automatically positioned relative to the needle of the sewing machine.
Devices for automatically positioning a workpiece relative to a sewing machine needle are known. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,234 issued to Johnson et al.
When existing devices for carrying and automatically moving a workpiece relative to a sewing machine are positioned to one side, the existing devices may be subjected to torsion and rattling. It is an object of the present invention to provide a workpiece feed device which may be moved without torsion or rattling, even when the load on the device is positioned to one side.